


The Plan

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble dare received on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

Jo exited the bathroom enveloped in steam and running a hand through her towel dried hair. Her eyes fell to Dean who was perched on the edge of his chair, dismantling and cleaning his gun. With his back to her, she surveyed the width of his shoulders and the way his t-shirt stretched with every movement he made.

 

“Why don’t you take a picture,” his voice held a note of humor amidst the irritation.

 

She chuckled low in her throat as she crossed the room, sitting next to the organized chaos of a dismantled gun. “The last time I tried to take a picture, you threatened to throw my phone in the lake.”

 

He pointed a wire bristled brush at her, but the sarcastic comeback died in his throat when he looked at her. He always loved the way she looked fresh out of the shower, all scrubbed clean and smelling like lavender.

 

She pushed at his thigh with her bare foot as she crossed her legs. “So, this spirit we’re dealing with, have you figured out what it wants?”

 

He resumed sliding the brush into the barrel of his gun. “Pretty sure.”

 

“Ok… are you going to share with the rest of the class?”

 

A brow arched as his eyes flicked to Jo. “We have to get married.”

 

She blinked rapidly. “Say what?”

 

“Think about it. The spirit only attacks newlyweds in the one honeymoon suite.”

 

“Yeah, but –“

 

“You got a better idea?”

 

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.”

 

“That’s yet to be decided. You in?”

 

Jo smirked playfully. “Of course I’m in.”


End file.
